Inauguration Day
Inauguration Day is a bank holiday in Lovian and the day on which the new Congress as well as the government and the Prime Minister are inaugurated. It was introduced in 2003 after the creation of Congress. It is commonly held on February 1st. In 2008 In 2008, the Medvedev I Government was inaugurated. There were fireworks in Noble City. Inauguration Adress Yuri Medvedev's Inauguration Address: :Members of the Congress, :In keeping with the declaration I have made, I will promote the wellbeing of the people of Lovia to the best of my ability. I have received a mandate from the people to undertake this demanding task, and I would like to express my gratitude for their support in the election. :We Lovians have many reasons for being proud of our country. This year, we are celebrating among other things our new king and more than hundred years of uninterupted democracy. :Apart from democracy, social fairness and shared responsibility are also values that are important to us. We have built our country together through our joint efforts. As a result, Lovia is wealthier today than ever before, and our competitiveness is of the highest rank. Yet we also have our problems. Income differentials and new poverty have emerged. Social inequality takes many forms. :The welfare society requires a strong economy and high employment, which we have. But we also need more jobs, as unemployment has remained. Close cooperation between the public and private sectors benefits them both. We need to be better and more efficient to make Lovian labour competitive in the global market. We have rather good potential for future success. :We must make sure that employment conditions are the same for everyone and that separate labour markets do not emerge in Lovia for Lovians on the one hand and foreigners on the other. The free mobility of capital, goods, services and citizens is a fundamental principle of the Lovian constitution. :I will continue to offer my cooperation to the business sector, for I am also secretary of IAT. This in order to promote the export of the fruits of Lovian labour and expertise and in order to strengthen international relations. I hope that the Lovian economy can be an attractive investment and a potential new home, for an increasing number of companies. :However, our work has achieved results: Lovia is considered a good and reliable partner both in our neighbouring areas and globally. In international cooperation, Lovia and Lovians are much in demand in various duties. Lovia is working with other countries towards the achievement of stable development in the world. A more just world is a safer world, and also a better place for us to live in. :But building a better tomorrow takes teamwork. It requires the contributions of Congress, the King and the Government, but much more besides - all the resources of modern society. :I would like to thank you all for the congratulations you have extended to me on behalf of Congress on my election. I aim to a close cooperation with both Congress and Government in all things. I hope that you and everyone in Lovia will support our work for the wellbeing of the people of this country. See also * Congress Category:Holiday Category:Politics Category:Social event Category:Event in 2008